Piel de ángel
by AgusCooper
Summary: Amy quiere sorprender a Sheldon y los resultados son muy buenos...
1. capítulo 1

-¿Cuantas tiendas mas quieres visitar?- Pregunto Amy exasperada.

-Solo esta, por favor- Penny la tomo del brazo y la guió hacia el local.

Amy dirigió su vista hacia arriba, viendo el cartel luminoso de la entrada. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron al ver lo que decía.

"Lencería femenina"

No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir a su amiga.

Penny eligió prendas variadas, pequeñas y un poco grandes.

-Ames. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿Que?

-Ayudame a elegir unas cuantas más.

Amy agarró varios conjuntos más al azar, por suerte a Penny le gustaron.

-¿Nesecitas que te elija otra cosa?

-Si, sólo una última cosa. Creo que por ese lado de la tienda hay más conjuntos en los maniquíes. ¿Podrias hechar un vistazo por mi? Enseguida iré contigo.

La neurocientifica se guió por la distraída señal de su amiga y llegó a la esquina de lo señalado. Más coloridos que los demás, algunos sencillos y otros extravagantes.

Pero se olvidó lo que buscaba cuando sus ojos encontraron un coqueto conjunto.

Un sostén blanco con elegantes detalles en listón rojo, una braga que no llegaba a lo vulgar pero tampoco opacaba las curvas de cualquier portadora, era elegante y atractiva, sobresalia de las otras prendas. Hipnotizada por ello, se acercó al maniquí y rozo con sus dedos los bordes de encaje carmesi, a pesar de la porosidad de este, su fascinación; no dió indicios de abstenerse.

Comenzo a sonreír sutilmente, le encantó imaginarse con el puesto, sentirse atractiva y...

-Ya te descubri- Un susurro la saco de sus fantasias, convirtiendo su pesadilla en realidad. Penny estaba detrás de ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Detesto que hagas eso!- Le reclamo Amy sosteniendo su pecho acelerado.

-No mienta señora Cooper, yo ví que estaba muy embobada mirando esto.

El ligero tartartamudeo de Amy la delató.

-Solo hacia lo que me pediste- Amy apretó los puños a los lados de sus mejillas.

-Deja de gritar y párate justo aquí.

Al ser tomada por los hombros, Amy relajo su temperamento por la confusión y se dejó empujar unos pasos hacia la izquierda.

Penny la posciciono igual al maniquí que está a su lado, la miro unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Te quedará genial Amy, cómpralo.

-¿Estas loca? No compraré eso- Dijo con convicción.

-Ya estás aquí y no tienes nada que perder, además... ¿Que tendria de malo? Eres una mujer casada, no una adolescente y no te haría daño un poco de...

-Nisiquiera pienses el final de esa frase, no lo compraré y punto- Enojada, tomo su bolso entre las cosas de la rubia y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera salir, una mano la sujeto del brazo.

-No irás a ninguna parte Amy, dame una buena razón para no comprarlo.

-Bueno, es que yo...- En realidad, no tenía nada para decir.

-¿Lo ves? Nisiquiera tienes un motivo para reaccionar así.

-No, no lo tengo pero...- Al ver la abrumada mirada de Penny, confesó. -Bien, tu ganas. Me agradó imaginarmelo puesto pero yo nunca use algo como eso y me asusta un poco.

-¿Que es lo que te asusta? No tendrías por que sentirte así.

-No es mi apariencia lo que me preocupa Penny, es Sheldon; su reacción.

-Sheldon reaccionara de cualquier forma posible menos de desagrado, el puede ser algo tonto o distraído con estos temas pero te aseguro que ningún hombre es capaz de resistir algo así.

Amy pensó en todos los momentos significativos de su relación, ella sabía que no era la mujer más femenina del mundo precisamente. Y durante una noche de cita, Sheldon le confesó que lo cautivo su sencillez.

No quería cambiar eso pero...

-Puede que tengas razon, pero no creo estar preparada para usar algo así. No sabría que hacer con el puesto.

-Facil, quitartelo o dejando que él lo haga- Sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa, Amy se sonrojo y se sentó en uno de los sillones del local, Penny la tomo de los hombros reconfortandola. -Tu más que nadie conoce a Sheldon...

La neurocientifica comprendió esa frase y supo que tenía razón, una sorpresa ayudaría a Sheldon a liberar la tensión de su próxima junta laboral. Y no ocultaba que ella también lo disfrutaría.

-De acuerdo, lo compraré.

Sonriendo por otro triunfo, Penny fue a buscar a la empleada.

-Espera, cómpralo tu y yo te espero por allá- Aún no era lo suficientemente atrevida, le dió el dinero a Penny y esta todo los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la caja.

Más tranquila por la soledad, Amy miro nuevamente las dos prendas por una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Esta salida de chicas recomendada por su amiga y su esposo tuvo un giro inesperado.

Sonrió recordando la causa del estrés sobre sus hombros; atender a Sheldon sólo fue un ligero conflicto al acostumbrarse a la vida de una mujer casada y sin mencionar su trabajo en el laboratorio.

-Sheldon...- Susurrando ese nombre con ternura; Amy se prometió a si misma que está noche será más atrevida y coqueta para su esposo.

Pero en un matrimonio donde ambos eran tranquilos y tradicionales, no le dejaba muchas opciones. Tuvieron largos años de noviazgo, sólo con algunas escenas melosas, en su matrimonio sólo aumento la confianza y ambos estaban cómodos con su vida sexual. Pero Amy deseaba cambiar las cosas.

Quería seducir y ser seducida.

Escucho la voz de Penny y vio que ya se acercaba junto con la empleada y una pequeña escalera. Cubriendo su rostro con su cabello, se alejó de ahí; fingiendo que miraba los estantes.

Detrás de ella, comenzaron a retirar la lencería blanca del maniquí.

-Sheldon, ya llegue- Suspirando cansada, dejo las llaves en el tazón que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Sheldon estaba trabajando en su pizarra, escribiendo varias ecuaciones y anotando en su laptop, sonrió ante la llegada de Amy. Ella se acercó y beso su mejilla.

-¿Como te fue?- Pregunto interesado.

Amy se sonrojo al recordar lo que compro pero pronto le dió una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Como va tu investigación?

-Maravilloso, hice un gran avance esta tarde. Estoy muy feliz- Le dió una sonrisa y Amy pudo ver el diente frontal ligeramente torcido que le causaba mucha ternura.

-Voy a cocinar algo, debes estar hambriento- Tomo un delantal de la cocina, sabiendo que Sheldon debía estar hambriento.

Colocó carne y verduras en la sartén y mientras se cocinaban un poco, aprovechó que Sheldon estaba distraído, tomo la pequeña bolsa que escondió detrás de la puerta y corrio a su habitación; pero antes, oculta en el marco de la puerta, miro a su esposo que sonreía mientras continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

Sonrió ante la linda imagen, se marchó y oculto su nueva ropa íntima. Respiro para aparentar normalidad y regreso a la sala para seguir cocinando.

-¡Estuvo delicioso Amy, gracias!- Sheldon exclamaba alegre mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- Ella recojia los platos de la mesa para lavarlos.

-Esto aumento mi buen humor.

-¿Quieres ver una película o vamos a la cama?- Pregunto Amy, rogaba para que eligiera la segunda opción.

-Estoy algo cansado, terminaré esto y luego iré a la cama. No te preocupes- Se levantó de la silla y continuo trabajando.

-Mientras terminas esos cálculos, iré a ducharme.

Rápidamente se encerró en el baño y puso se puso en marcha, sin un plan, sólo haría lo que suceda sobre la marcha. Salio de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y la otra en su pelo.

Al entrar a la habitación, vio a Sheldon sentado en la cama. Se frotaba el cuello cansado y se sacó sus camisetas por sobre su cabeza, tensando los músculos de la espalda por esa acción. Amy disfrutaba de la vista... era simplemente maravilloso.

Sheldon camino hacia ella sólo con sus zapatos y pantalones puestos, beso un poco sus labios y hasta que Amy reaccionó, Sheldon entró al baño.

Ella rápidamente se sacó la toalla del cuerpo y busco la pequeña bolsa que escondió, miro una vez más la prenda y supo que le quedaria bien.

Hizo los últimos ajustes a su sujetador. Se puso la camiseta de Flash de Sheldon; debido a la diferencia de altura y tamaños, la nueva lencería de Amy logró quedar oculta por completo, peino con sus dedos su cabello húmedo y lo espero.

Sheldon salio del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura, se dirigió al armario para buscar su pijama pero el cuerpo de su esposa se interponia.

-¿Sucede algo Amy?- Pregunto inocentemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la vista de sus largas piernas y más aún, al verla tan hermosa con su camiseta de Flash.

-No, aún no cariño... ¿Mi amor podrías sentarte en la cama?

Sheldon levantó las cejas ante el apodo de mascota que le dió -Cariño-, pero prefirió quedarse callado y sentarse.

Le dió la espalda y se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza.

Sheldon pudo ver la espalda y curvas semidesnudas de una candente mujer, de su mujer...

 **Continuará...**

 **Una pequeña historia de dos capítulos, disfruten. El siguiente capitulo tendrá clasificación M.**


	2. capítulo 2

Amy se puso algo nerviosa por el silencio de Sheldon. Lentamente se dió la vuelta, enfrentandolo y colocó sus manos temblorosas en sus caderas.

-¿Te... gusta?

-Es lindo...

-¿Lindo?- Se sintió algo decepcionada. -Sinceramente, esperaba una respuesta más entuastiasta.

El solo se limitó a sonreír, sin alejar la vista de su cuerpo.

-Sé que este un cambio algo... rápido. Se que no soy la esposa más atractiva o lasciva pero puedo intentarlo para ti- Amy hablaba con tono de disculpa, cosa que alteró a Sheldon.

-Ey- Sheldon alargó su brazo y sujeto los dedos de ella. -No tienes porque disculparte estás hermosa, además; así es nuestra relación y yo estoy mas que satisfecho con esto.

Separo sus piernas y Amy se paró en medio de ellas, se miraban con total dulzura y ella sujeto su mejilla con la mano derecha.

Tomo coraje y se sentó a horcajas sobre el físico teórico, debido a la altura; la nariz de Sheldon rozo la unión de sus pechos, levantó su cabeza y sus narices se rozaron. Provocando una suave risa de parte de él, sin romper la delicadeza del momento... a Amy le encantó esa suave risa.

-¿Fue por esto que accediste a ir de compras con Penny?

Ahora fue ella quien compartió su risa.

-Callate y besame- Fue una orden estricta, pero su tono coqueto insito a Sheldon.

Fue un contacto tenue, sus labios se frotaban lentamente, agitando la respiración de ambos. Sheldon acarició con su lengua el labio inferior de Amy, pidiéndole permiso para ingresar y ella lo concedió encantada.

-Sheldon...- Murmuró agitada. -Quiero hacer el amor contigo

-Te amo- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, los cambios del ambiente comenzaron a causar fuertes cambios en su masculinidad.

Se besaron nuevamente, ahora con más intensidad, Sheldon dió algunas mordidas suaves en los labios de Amy y sus manos recorrían su espalda desnuda, deleitando a ambos.

Amy jadeo al sentir las mordidas lentas y lamidas en su barbilla y mandíbula. Le erizaba la piel sentir los largos dedos de Sheldon recorriendo su espalda y sus labios en su cuello.

Se desciso del broche y tira que obstaculizaba su deleite y el sujetador se deslizó unos milímetros fuera de su pecho, sólo presionaba contra la clavícula de Sheldon.

El roze de las costuras sobre sus cuspides comenzo a ser molesto para Amy, deseaba que fueran tocados por la piel de Sheldon. Deslizó sus palmas desde su delgado y venoso cuello; se entretuvo acariciando sus pectorales y el sujetador voló unos momentos después, mientras jadeaba al contacto piel a piel con su esposo.

Sheldon ascendió por sus rodillas, acarició sus piernas y llegó hasta el inicio de su trasero; fue ahí donde sus manos titubearon por un momento y avanzaron por los costados.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Amy.

-Tocame, amor- Detuvo a Sheldon tomando sus muñecas, ella misma colocó sus manos sobre sus glúteos. Sumiso y encantado; Sheldon acarició con devoción esa maravillosa parte de su cuerpo.

Las caderas de Amy se lanzaron hacia arriba sin premeditarlo y sus intimidades se tocaron unos instantes.

Ambos jadearon el nombre del otro.

-Quitatela o terminaré rompiendola- Advirtió Sheldon entre gruñidos mientras jugaba con el elástico de las bragas de Amy.

-Adelante mi amor...

Sheldon tomo la molesta prenda y de un solo tirón, uno de los costados cedió y quedó enrollada en una de las piernas de Amy. Esto sin cuidado de ninguno.

Ella gimió su nombre cuando el acarició en círculos, sus glúteos desnudos.

Amy se ladeó hacia su derecha, llevándose a Sheldon consigo; rodando sobre la cama. Él separo más las piernas de su esposa para darse espacio.

Al besarse de una manera frenética, Amy apretó con sus piernas la cintura de el e hizo que las caderas de ambos volvieran a acariciarse. Sheldon gimió contra sus labios por el contacto de su masculinidad y la desnudez de ella.

Mientras apretaba sus piernas y estrujaba las mantas con sus dedos, Amy recorrió sus costados húmedos de sudor y vapor frío. Delineo las hendiduras de su abdomen, hasta que la detuvo el borde de la toalla.

Busco desesperada la punta de la tela, mientras Sheldon besaba su cuello y masajeaba libremente sus senos.

-Sheldon recuerda, no son masa de pizza- Bromeó ella.

Él no respondió.

-¡Ahhh!- Un gemido escapó de Amy, al sentir la humedad sobre sus pezones y esos mordiscos que la enloquecian. Soltó la toalla y esta se reunió en la alfombra con las escasas prendas.

Fue Sheldon quien soltó un gemido cuando la humedad intima de Amy hizo contacto con la base de su hombría, y la suavidad de su vientre le daba mayor placer.

Atrevida y sonrojada, Amy mecio sus caderas el, mostrando su desesperación por la unión de sus cuerpos.

Pero en medio de su frenesí, recordaron que no querían tener un "Homo Novus" tan pronto.

Sheldon rebuscó entre el cajón de madera al lado de ellos, sin dejar su cómoda posición dominante. Amy aprovechó que Sheldon estaba un poco más arriba que ella y acarició su cuello, bajando a su clavícula hasta llegar al pecho de él.

Amy le arrebató el pequeño paquete de los dedos, cuando lo encontró. Riendo complices, abrió el preservativo y tomo la anilla de látex, Sheldon espero tenso, cuando su mano bajo insinuante.

-Ahh... Amy- Gimió Sheldon, ella besaba su nuez de Adán mientras deslizaba lentamente el preservativo, dándole algunos toques eróticos en el proceso. Esto enloqueció a Sheldon aún más.

-Quiero que disfrutes, cariño- Susurró la mujer, sonrojada y sonriendo con malicia. La piel de Sheldon se erizo con el aliento de Amy en su oído.

Quitándole la autoridad; Amy soltó un gemido, interrumpiendo los jadeos de Sheldon.

-Y... y quiero que lo hagamos juntos, hermosa- Olvidando su timidez y fobias, Sheldon comenzo a acariciar los pliegues íntimos de su esposa.

La beso profundamente, colocando sus caderas por última vez. Comenzo a entrar en su cuerpo, con un empuje lento y pasional.

-¡Ahhh!- En éxtasis, Amy arqueo su espalda tras las primeras embestidas profundas y aminoradas. Se aferro con fuerza a la espalda y cabello de Sheldon.

Entre jadeos y susurros, Amy le suplicaba más placer a su esposo. Embriagado con oírla gemir su nombre, no dudo en complacerla, disfrutando la calidez y la opresión, cada vez que se adentraba en ella nuevamente.

Sheldon logró entre abrir sus párpados y encontró la escena más excitante de esta noche, hasta tuvo miedo de culminar en ese momento. Amy jadeando debajo de su cuerpo, su pecho se agitaba con cada golpe y respiración, pero fue el rasguño en su nuca; lo que lo motivo aún más.

Y nesecitaba oír más, mucho más.

-Ah, Sheldon...- Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al recibir más embestidas de parte de su esposo con un ritmo más acelerado.

-¿Te... gusta?- Jadeando y aturdido por el placer, Sheldon no resistió la tentación de preguntar. Él no es de esos tipos que dicen cosas obsenas durante el sexo pero quería saberlo.

Como respuesta, obtuvo más gemidos de su esposa y sonrió con arrogancia. Amy comenzo a lanzar sus pelviz contra la de el, buscando más contacto.

Mientras continuaba embistiendola sin descanso, recorrió con una de sus manos, su vientre liso; tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo acarició y beso. Se degusto entre sus piernas que suplicaban un mordisco.

Tan suaves, tan blancas... una traviesa idea lo tentó; aminoro su vaivén mientras razonaba en lo inmoral

No quería causarle malestares a su esposa, pero esa idea en su cabeza lo tentaba demasiado. No dejaba de gritarse a si mismo, que tenía a su esposa bajo su control, valía la pena hacerlo o no...

-Te amo- Esa declaración atrajo su atención. Amy con los brazos caídos junto a su cabeza, se dejaba sumisa a él.

Sheldon tomo sus piernas y las lanzó sobre sus hombros; apoyado en sus rodillas, reanudó su ritmo.

El alcance más profundo de su hombría, acercó a Amy al grito final. Extasiada comenzo a acariciar su propio cuerpo y sólo alento más al hombre que la penetraba con fuerza.

Sheldon gruñó molesto, uso la flexibilidad de las piernas de su esposa y fueron sus labios los que acariciaron su cuello y su pecho. Las rodillas de Amy se apartaron contra el cuello de su esposo, dándole a entender que le quedaba poco.

-Ah, Amy... voy a...- Entre murmurllos, Sheldon anuncio con dificultad contra el cuello de la castaña.

-Dejamelo a mi- Temblando y con mareos, Amy logró liberar sus piernas de sus hombros y separo sus cuerpos. Sheldon jadeo decepcionado por esto.

Ella lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda, siendo la dominante chica que el conoció. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y mirándolo a los ojos, comenzo a unirse con el nuevamente.

Impulsandose de su estómago, continuo elevándose y descendiendo sin parar, sobre su amante; grito su nombre cuando aceleró su ritmo.

-¡Vixen, me vas a volverme loco!- Recostado cómodamente, Sheldon masajeaba los senos de Amy y jadeaba con fuerza ante cada golpeteo de ella contra su pelviz.

-¡Sheldon!

Amy fue tumbada hacia adelante por la sobre fuerza de él. Sin dejarla reaccionar, sujeto su cadera y empezó a moverse más rápido, con más intensidad.

Ella comenzo a temblar por su orgasmo y Sheldon murmuraba sobre su hombro.

Un último grito y Amy casi cae inconsciente por el éxtasis; su intimidad aprisiono el miembro de su esposo mientras la humedad lo cubría.

-Ahhh- Mordiendo por impulso el cuello de Amy, Sheldon fue aminorando sus embestidas, aturdido por la explosión de placer.

Minutos después, noto a Amy derrumbada sobre el, dejaría que duerma si estuviera en una posición cómoda para sus piernas y caderas. Teniendo la mayor delicadeza, apartó las mantas y la colocó a su lado derecho.

Separándose de ella y desechando el preservativo apropiadamente; se deslizó a su lado, bajo su lecho matrimonial.

Abrazo su cintura y puso su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Te compraré otras, lo prometo- Sabiendo que se encontraba despierta, Sheldon hablo mientras frotaba sus bragas arruinadas en su pierna.

Ella rió suavemente contra su pecho y se apartó de su abrazo para mirarlo, era un espécimen tan guapo, con los ojos azules y el más mínimo rastro de barba salpicando su mandíbula.

Él le sonrió y Amy pudo ver el diente frontal ligeramente torcido del que estaba tan tímido, ella fue inmensamente afortunada, con todas sus peculiaridades, realmente encontró un hombre increíble.

Y Dios... como lo amaba.

 **¡Fin... espero que haya estado bueno!**


End file.
